Xion and the Alices
by WolfHeart14
Summary: What happens if the dream sends Xion into the distorted world of Wonderland? What will happen if she encounters the Alices? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Vocaloids.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hi there! What dreams do you dream?_

_How long do you think you can even remember them?_

_No one ever was able to remember me even for a minute or a few seconds._

_Until…the Alices came into my world, choosing their paths and their fates._

_I could tell you all about it, but that would take a while._

_How about I show you it instead…_

* * *

(Meiko POV)

How long has this battle been going through? Will we ever finish it?

"Hi big sis!" someone said behind me, was he a spy or something?

"What…what are you doing here? It's out dangerous here," I said.

"I just want to play with big sis," he said, "I was hoping, she would remember the place."

"What place?" I asked as I was being transported to this new place, "Where are we?"

"I thought you would remember you're in Wonderland after all!" he said.

"Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yep, after all, you're an Alice?" he said.

"An Alice?" I asked, "What's an Alice?"

"You'll figure it out, once you remember the place," he said, "Good luck big sis!"

"Wait, what's an Alice?" I asked as he left.

_ An Alice? What's an Alice?_

"Big sis? Are you okay?" someone asked, a little girl, how many people think I'm their big sister?

"I am, can you tell me, what an Alice is?" I asked

"An Alice…is someone who comes to this world…and returns back…after remembering…something she has forgotten," she said

I left, I'm still confused…what is an Alice? How can I remember something I don't even know? Wait…to return home…We were still in war…if I want to get home…I would have to defeat the enemy.

"That's right…I am the Alice!" I said.

"I guess," he said, the boy from before.

Then I went about killing people left and right, hoping it would lead me home. Then, just as I was about to eliminate a blue-haired person, a cage formed around me and I appeared in the forest.

"What…what's going on?" I asked.

"Big sis is a broken toy, I can't have her around with the others," he said

"Others…there are others?" I asked, finally calming down.

Soon he began to sing some sort of twisted song, what was it exactly?

"What…what is that?" I asked.

"Oh that, your song," he said leaving.

"No wait! Don't leave me behind!" I said.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

I couldn't believe it, she was about to kill me.

"What…what's going on?" I asked

"Big brother! You are okay, right?" he asked, the boy from before.

"I…I'm fine, just a little shocked," I said.

"Why not sing a song? Doesn't that help?" he asked.

I simply just nodded my head and a song came to my mind, well a part of it.

I was singing something that would hopefully calm me down, then I saw red streaks in front of my eyes.

I remember now, red… blood…everywhere.

"You guys think blood is black," I said, "I'll show you the truth… the color of blood."

Just then I felt the impact of the bullet.

"Two already? Who's next?" he asked leaving with everyone else as I was dying.

* * *

(Miku POV)

"Two people have gone mad?!" I asked.

"Your highness, it could just be a coincidence, this couldn't have been connected," my servant said.

"I will go pass this…I will stay healthy… for as long as I can," I said.

"Your highness, it's not a disease," she said.

"I will stay healthy," I said, "I don't want to go back to that…horrid place, to where I once was."

"Why, would you not want to go back to that place?" he asked.

"Why? All I ever did was sing! No one paid any attention to me, not to my pain at all," I said.

"Hmm, oh really, you are attached to that voice are you?" pointing to my neck.

"What…what did you do to my voice?" I said, it became distorted, messed up!

"Why? You sound much better," he said, "Don't you think your voice now sounds better?"

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" I said, coughing.

"Your highness!" my servant said coming to help me.

"Hmm, we'll see how she is now," he said leaving once again.

(Dream POV)

Aww…they are not as fun as I thought, they all failed. Maybe I need something younger, kids, they might work out. It's worth a try anyways.

* * *

(Len POV)

"So…what do you think?" Rin asked.

"He wants us to remember…Wonderland," I said, "Can we even do that?"

"I guess so," Rin said.

"Just promise me you will come to play with me," he said.

"We will," we both said.

Soon we were bored and began to wander around Wonderland.

"Oh look over there, a prisoner," Rin said, "Let's check it out."

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"You're just a scaredy cat," Rin said.

"No I'm not. Huh…wait Rin," I said, finding a letter on the ground.

"Open it!" Rin said.

"Why? It doesn't seem to be for us, there is no sender either, it's just sealed with a heart," I said.

"Just open it!" Rin said.

_To those who receive this,_

_ Come to the palace as this is an invitation to it._

"Come on, let's go!" Rin said.

"But we don't know who it's from," I said.

We went to the palace, with one of the servants leading us to a place.

"We're glad you are here to see the queen," she said.

"We're going to see the queen?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we were hoping that you can sing a song for her," she said.

* * *

(Dream POV)

No! That way is FORBIDDEN! They were just too curious. They all failed.

What could I do now? They all had failed. Huh, a spirit...of a puppet, could it even work out?


	2. the Fifth Alice

Chapter 1 the Fifth Alice

(Xion POV)

_"Good bye…Roxas…see you again…I'm glad I got to meet you," I said, "and of course…Axel too. Never forget…that's the truth."_

_ "No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas said._

My memories, I can still remember them, how could I still be able to remember it, when everyone else…will forget me?

* * *

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes; I was myself again, except for my clothes. I was wearing snow-white leggings and a snowy-white skirt with a flowery pattern. I was wearing a peach-colored tee-shirt underneath a crimson-red vest that had a hoodie on it that had a zipper that was similar to the one on my old cloak. I had on black, fingerless gloves. Around my neck was a locket that was in the shape of a seashell.

"I am," I said, "but where am I?"

"In Wonderland!" he said.

"Wonderland? I've been there before, but this doesn't look like it," I said.

"Maybe you forgot Wonderland's true nature," he said, "and forgot about being an Alice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said, "and why can't I open this locket?"

"You'll find out eventually. Actually you're the fifth Alice here," he said, "the others, I couldn't help them, but I want to ask you one thing."

"Sure, if you will answer this," I said, "What do you mean by fifth Alice?"

"Oh, you're the fifth one to come here, the first one, big sis, is now a prisoner, the second one was killed, the third one is now distorted and the last one, a pair of twins are wandering around," he said.

"Oh, that's sad," I said, "So what did you want to ask me."

"Will you promise to play with me?" he asked.

"I will come from time to time, but if I am really in Wonderland, then I have to see this for myself," I said placing my hands on his small shoulders, "I will come back, someday."

"Okay," he said, "just try to not end up like the others."

"I won't" I said heading out.

* * *

I tried to summon my keyblade, it was still the same, and I was glad of that and disbanded it.

"Come on Len, let's try to go there," a girl said.

They had to be twins, but could they, they each had a half a yellow heart on their face, the girl's was on the right side and the boy's was on the left.

"Hi, I'm lost; do you think you can help me?" I asked.

"Who are you, you aren't from around here, are you?" the boy asked, I was assuming he was Len.

"I'm not, I'm new to Wonderland," I said, "Do you think you can help me?"

"I…I don't think so," the boy said, "What brought you here anyways?"

"I am not sure; I never thought to ask him for his name," I said.

"Did, he say you were an Alice?" the girl asked.

"He might have, why?" I asked, the finally remembering, the last Alice was twins who went wandering.

"Because he brought us here," the boy said.

"Can I ask for your names?" I asked, "I'm Xion."

"I'm Rin!" the girl said.

"And you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm…I'm Len," the boy said.

"Thank you. I never heard of what an Alice was," I said.

"No one does," Len said, "Yet we are Alices."

"What will happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Len said, "We'll probably become madden by everything."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They don't know we're even here," Rin said, "I guess we've been wandering Wonderland ever since he brought us here."

"Maybe one day your wandering will stop," I said, "I'll see you around."

"Wait! What about you?" Len asked.

"Oh…I have no one…. where I'm from… I'm now nobody," I said leaving.

* * *

(Rin POV)

"Len, do you think Xion will be okay?" I asked, "After all, she's an Alice."

"Yes, but once she leaves Wonderland, would she become nothing?" Len said facing me, "Maybe we have been wandering for too long, let's go back to town, maybe we'll find a way back home."

"Maybe we should try to help Xion, I mean, I think we might have met one of them at least," I said.

"We should help her," Len said, "She'll need it."

I simply nodded and we were on our way. But I could never take my mind off of the pale blue star forming around her right eye.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I felt something wrong, when I looked down, I saw crystals forming again. So soon, do I have to fade away again, or was I never meant to exist, no matter where I am? Quickly forming a quick Cura spell, I was able to reverse it, but for how long can I keep this up. I decided to take my shoes off, the leggings only went down to my knees, but I was okay, after all, it felt the same. No matter what, I need to figure out what the Alice's role was and how I could fix it.


End file.
